


PruMano Week 2020

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: This is my participation in PruMano week over on Tumblr! I thought I should cross-post now that it's over. This is written in a college AU.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	1. Day One - Books

**Author's Note:**

> College AU. Romano wears glasses like the cute nerd he is.  
> Warnings: Mentions of bullying. Hinted neglect if you squint. There’s a brief moment at the end with a scene of someone doing something without being given consent.

“Ouch!” Lovino growls under his breath, bending down to pick up the book that hit him in the head. He storms around to the other side to give whoever did it a piece of his mind, but the aisle is empty. He forces himself to take a deep, calming breath, and places the book in its proper spot. He scoffs, shaking his head as he starts tidying them up again. Some people just don’t know how to respect books! He loves books, which is why he jumped on the opportunity to become the library assistant at his University when the job came up. He gets paid to be around something he adores! What a perfect job. But that doesn’t mean it’s problemless. Flying books aren’t commonplace, but they aren’t exactly rare either. This is the first to hit him in the head though. He hopes some jerks aren’t playing a game. ‘Hit the nerd. One hundred points if you hit him, a hundred more if you do it without being noticed by him.’

Not that he hasn’t been used for such a game before. He supposes it comes from his love of knowledge, and the fact he’s blind without his glasses. Thick glasses and an unquenchable thirst for information is enough to have him labeled as a nerd. Though this is the first time he’s been targeted since starting at this university, if he is being targeted. There’s a possibility it was an accident. Maybe the person ran away because they were scared of how he might react. He rounds the corner of the aisle, and his blood both boils and runs cold at the sight in front of him. In the area meant for seats, there’s a _ton_ of books in the floor. A few piles vaguely resemble destroyed buildings. His left eye twitches, and his right hand jerks. Who in their right mind uses a bunch of books as a domino war?

His question doesn’t go unanswered long, as someone sits up from one of the piles. “Time guys! I zink ve’re all dead!” More heads pop up, and Lovino’s other eye twitches. He’s going to strangle them all! But their ringleader is first for certain. He steps toward the mess, and the first person glances around the room, seeing him. His eyes widen comically, and he shrieks. “Abort! Leave! Ve’ve been caught! Angry librarian, coming right at me! Save jourselves! I’m a goner!” He falls back into the pile of books dramatically, hand on his forehead in a fake faint. Everyone one else takes off, but not without Lovino taking note of a feature on each that stands out. One has spikey hair, another has thick eyebrows, the third has long wavy hair, the fourth has a scar over his right eye, and the fifth has a big bow in her hair. He turns his attention back to the man laying in the largest pile of books, pretending to have fainted.

“Get up. Now. And listen to my instructions. Otherwise you’re getting strangled for ruining my library.” The man stands up cautiously, and Lovino looks him over with a scowl. He’s taller than him, and more muscular, but at the same time he looks like a big gust of wind could blow him over. He realizes it’s because he’s an albino. That’s not going to stop his punishment though! _Don’t make messes you can’t clean._ He tilts his chin up to look the man in the eye, and forgets how to breathe. His eyes are beautiful rubies, and his hair spun cotton. _Oh god. I really am a helpless bisexual._ After a moment, he figures out how to breathe again, and lays into him. “You _will_ place each and every one of these books back on the shelf where they belong! I don’t care if it takes you days! Weeks! This was your idea, so I won’t let you get by without taking responsibility! Your friends can have detention. Be glad you don’t get it too! I will help you by telling you where they go, but that’s all the help you get. Now get busy!”

“Yessir!” He snaps a salute, then frantically grabs an armful of books. Lovino cringes at his treatment of them.

“Not like that.” His voice is softer now, more exasperated than anything. “Here. Let me show you.” He picks up a book of his own, then another. He places the second on top of the first, making sure the spines are facing the same direction. He gathers a few more in this fashion, and holds them out to the albino. “Place the ones in your arms down gently. Take these. Read the last name of the author and find the right spot. I’ll follow behind you to make sure you get them right.” Gilbert tilts his head slightly, confused. This man was just yelling at him, and now he’s helping? After saying he wouldn’t?

“Jou must really care about zese books.” He places the pile in his arms down, and takes the ones offered to him. A fond smile spreads across the stranger’s lips.

“I do.” He sighs quietly. “I wish more people appreciated them. But no one seems to care about reading anymore. The world has become too fast-paced to sit and read a nice book. It doesn’t even have to be factual. It would be nice to see someone like you sit down and read any book, even a fantasy one.” He closes his eyes and rubs his temples. “But I guess they’re going out of style. Not many people care anymore.” His eyes open just long enough for him to dust a book off, and hug it tightly to his chest. “I’ve failed you. I’m sorry.” His bottom lip trembles. “My only escape.” Gilbert feels like he’s witnessing something he shouldn’t, especially considering who it is he’s watching.

He backs away slowly, and starts placing the books back where they belong, triple checking each one before moving on. He doesn’t want to cause the librarian anymore stress. He feels awful for their impromptu game now. Books might be objects to play with to him, but to people like… what’s his name? Lovino? He thinks that’s what’s on his name tag. To people like Lovino, books are one of the most important things to exist. And an escape. But an escape from what? He glances back at the man, and he suddenly understands. _From people like me._ It’s a sad realization, one that makes him want to apologize for being so awful. But will he even listen? He doubts it, so he keeps his mouth shut and just works.

~

Gilbert has learned two very important things from the past month of putting books up every day after class for an hour. One: Lovino has a younger brother. Two: that younger brother receives much more attention than he does. Which expands on his attachment to books. He’s most definitely lonely, but he likely won’t ever admit it. He’s probably felt alone since his little brother came along, and being distanced against his will in school because of his glasses didn’t help any, he imagines. He feels bad for the man. He wants to show him that he isn’t alone, but every time he tries to befriend him, he’s cruelly cut off. It’s not his fault though. He’s been conditioned. Everyone prefers his brother. Why should he believe anyone that wants to be his friend now won’t ignore him later? Gilbert grips the book in his hand tightly. He knows how that feels, to a lesser extent.

Ludwig isn’t albino. He’s always had the favour of their father because of that. But he’s also stronger, and more handsome. Two things that draw in attention from others. He’s aware of it, though, unlike Lovino’s brother. And Ludwig makes it up to him the best he can. Besides, he does have a few friends! Ones that don’t mind being with him. He might not be like Ludwig, but he’s still active in university activities. That gets him plenty of attention. Lovino doesn’t have that. And he hates people that do. Rightfully so, because from what he can gather, they used to bully the Italian. He places the book where it belongs, and goes to get another stack of them. He casually flicks his eyes up to the desk where Lovino is, and chokes on his own saliva.

His eyes are closed, his glasses are skewed, his lips are parted slightly, and he’s got a book in his hands. But most noticeable of all is his shirt. The left side of his collar is pushed down, exposing his collarbone and shoulder. Gilbert steps closer out of instinct, and doesn’t stop until he’s just on the other side of the desk. His skin is a bit lighter there, but not much. There’s freckles across his shoulder, up his neck a bit, and down his arm. He’s not been this close to Lovino since he was yelling at him. His eyelashes are long. They’re pretty. And his lips aren’t as thin as he thought. Maybe that’s just a side effect of his perpetually agitated expression. The door slams open, and he scrambles away from Lovino quickly, scooping up an armful of books on his way to the shelves. “Brother? Why are you sleeping? I brought you some gifts, silly!”

He peeks between the shelves at the two of them. He’s not sure why he’s not out in the open, but this feels important. It’s the first time he’s seen the brothers in the same room together. Lovino is rubbing his eyes, grumbling about something. Probably being woken up so rudely. Gilbert can’t even begin to imagine why he’s sleeping at the job he loves. Maybe there’s stress at home? That would explain why his brother’s here. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were sleeping! I wouldn’t have come if I knew!” His lips turn down in a pout, and his bottom lip trembles. Lovino sighs loud enough for Gilbert to hear him.

“No, I’m sorry. You’re here to give me gifts. I shouldn’t be rude.” He rubs at his eyes again. “Please don’t cry. I love you.” The younger of the two smiles brightly, all signs of sorrow gone. Gilbert clenches his fist. That little brat! It’s all a show! He wasn’t about to cry at all! It’s a way to make Lovino refrain from being grumpy!

“Ve~! Here!” He hands him a bag, grinning widely. “Read my note first! I have to go study now, bye! Love you!” He pecks him on the cheek, and runs off. Gilbert watches Lovino closely. He’s still just a bit asleep, judging by his slow movements. He pulls out a piece of paper, and flushes crimson after a few seconds of reading it. He wonders what’s on it, but doesn’t let it bother him. Lovino sighs again, shaking his head. He pulls out a mini flag, waves it around with a grimace, and places it in a little cup he keeps his writing utensils in. He doesn’t bring anything else out, despite looking through the contents. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and goes back to reading his book. Deciding nothing else interesting is going to happen, Gilbert starts putting the books up once again.

When he comes out for another pile, Lovino clears his throat. “You can leave early today.” Gilbert turns to him, brows furrowed.

“I’m supposed to be here for anozer half hour.”

“And I said you can leave early. What don’t you understand about that?” He sounds mentally exhausted. He decides not to fight him on it, though he wants to stay longer. On his way out, he is filled with excitement upon seeing the bisexual flag now in the cup of pencils and pens.

~

“Get away from me!” Gilbert frowns. He knows that voice. He’s never seen Lovino outside of the library though. He must be on his way to it. He follows the voice, readying himself for a fight. “No! Stop! I told you to get away from me!” He sounds like he’s about to cry. He looks like it, too, when he comes into view.

“Hey! He told jou to get avay, so jou better do zat!” The man pinning Lovino to the wall curses, and runs off. Gilbert wants to run after him, show him what he thinks about him tormenting his friend, but Lovino’s well-being is more important than that. He holds out his hand to him, and gives him a reassuring smile. “Are jou okay? He didn’t do anyzing bad to jou, did he?” His smile and stomach fall when Lovino nods, letting out a quiet sob. “Hey. Come here.” He opens his arms wide. Without hesitation, Lovino runs to him, burying his face in his chest. He rubs his back gently, hugging him tightly. “Jou don’t have to tell me vhat happened. But jou can if jou vant. I’m here to protect jou.” The Italian starts speaking, but he trips over his words too much for them to be comprehensible. After a moment, he takes a deep breath.

“H-he tugged on my curl! He saw the bisexual flag Vene got me, a-and thought I would be interested in him, j-just because I’m bisexual! I-I have standards! And th-those do not include p-people that do th-that!” He dissolves into tears again. Gilbert starts singing, being sure to do it quietly so he doesn’t interrupt any classes. He rocks them back and forth, hoping to calm him down. Slowly, Lovino’s tears dry, and his sobs turn into hiccups. Those go away too though, and when they do he looks up at Gilbert. The German smiles at him, and gently wipes at the tears that are left on his cheeks.

“Better?” Lovino nods slowly. After a moment, he gives Gilbert an awkward smile.

“Yeah. Sorry you had to see me like that.” He pushes Gilbert’s hands away, though he really doesn’t want to. “I can get my own tears.” He wipes at his face quickly, knocking his glasses in doing so.

“Vhoa zere. Don’t vant to lose zose!” Gilbert laughs, trying to make light of the situation. Lovino shakes his head to get him to stop. “Sorry.” He bows his head. “Zat vas in poor taste.” He looks at Lovino again. “Vhat does tugging on jour curl do?” A heavy silence falls between them, where they’re just staring at each other. An uncomfortable amount of time passes before Gilbert decides to take it back. “Nevermind. Zat vas also in-”

“It turns me on.” Out of all the things…

“So he violated jou.” It’s not a question. Lovino’s bottom lip trembles. He hugs him tighter, nudging his head with his hand. That’s all the encouragement he needs to bury his face in the crook of his neck. They stay like that for awhile, just enjoying the comfort of each other.

“Gilbert,” he grumbles into his chest. He brings a hand up to his hair in response, being careful not to touch his curl. “I guess this answers my question.” He laughs quietly, brokenly.

“Question?”

“Mmm yeah. I’m sorry for telling you to leave yesterday. I didn’t want you to. It’s just Vene wrote me this really embarrassing note, and gave me all these… things. He mentioned you in the note. Specifically, he mentioned the possibility of me liking you. Romantically. I wasn’t thinking about it until then, and I got upset with you for no reason. I know now it’s because I didn’t want to admit my feelings to myself. But I can’t deny them anymore. My question was if I had them, and I have my answer. But I have a question for you. Will you go out with me?” He looks into his eyes earnestly. Gilbert’s heart skips a beat, and he nods wordlessly. A genuine smile spreads across his lips. “Thank you for caring more about me than you do about Vene. You’re the first.” He nuzzles his nose against the base of his throat.

“Jou’re going to have to stop zat right now. I’m sensitive zere.” Lovino giggles.

“Good.” He tilts his head up at him, like he did when they first met. But this time, he voices what he’s thinking. “Kiss me.” Gilbert doesn’t have to be told twice. He closes the distance between them, putting as much care and love into the kiss as he can.


	2. Day Two - Sharing An Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same storyline as my previous one, just placed in the future a bit. I think I’ve decided I’m going to write something in this little AU every day this week! It’s just cute fluff today.

“Gillllllllll,” Lovino whines out, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He loops his arms around his neck and pulls his boyfriend down a bit, so their noses press together lightly. He hears Gilbert’s breath hitch, and he smirks. “Let me walk with you back to the dorms!” He pulls away from him enough so he can see him stick his bottom lip out in a pout. Gilbert shakes his head slowly. Lovino huffs, goes in to kiss him, and pauses just before their lips touch. “We can make out on your bed. I’m sure Mathias will be busy elsewhere.” He makes sure their lips brush together with each word, but isn’t enough to satisfy either of them.

Gilbert feels his brain steadily losing control over his resolve. But he doesn’t budge just yet. “Nein. Jou knew it vas going to rain today. Jou should have brought an umbrella vith jou!” A hot puff of air glances across his lips. Scheiße. He’s losing faster with each passing second. “Jou deserve to get vet. Jou made ze choice to leave it in jour dorm.”

“Fine,” he watches Gilbert shudder in want. “I’ll have Antonio bring it to me. I’m sure he cares about my glasses getting wet. Unlike you, he doesn’t want me to accidentally hurt myself because I can’t see.” Gilbert loops an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Before Lovino can turn his head, they’re kissing. He melts into it, only slightly ashamed Gilbert has this affect on him. The German pulls out of the kiss with a smirk.

“Jou vin. I couldn’t resist kissing jou any longer. Stay close.” He opens his umbrella, and steps out into the heavy rain. Lovino grabs hold of his hand and squeezes it, crowding close to him. He tries not to focus on the body heat radiating from him, but it’s hard. Especially with the air around them being nippy because of the weather. “Unfortunately, ve cannot make out today. I need to study, und I’m sure jou do too. Ve can do zat togezer, but only if ve promise zat ist ze _only_ zing ve vill be doing today.”

“Fiiiiiiiiine,” Lovino moans out, under his breath. “But just so you know, that means we’re making out after finals, and I’m not stopping because Mathias walks in the room. He can watch or leave!” Gilbert chuckles, ruffling his hair lovingly.

“Of course. I vill be sure to varn him.” His hand stills, and he lets it rest on Lovinio’s head. He glances over at him, making sure his fingers aren’t near his curl. He does want to pull it, but with permission. Preferably when they’re not soaking their socks by walking through puddles, and half wet because there’s really not enough space for two people under one umbrella. A few minutes of comfortable silence pass, when Lovino tugs on his hoodie. He stops, and turns to look at him. “Ja?”

“I love you, stupid potato bastard,” he grumbles, before burying his face in the crook of his neck. Gilbert hugs him with his free arm, grinning like an idiot. It’s the first time he’s actually said those words, despite being together for nearly six months.

“I love jou too, my sveet tomato.” They stand there hugging under an umbrella in the rain, feet getting soaked, but not caring because they love each other. However, they do care later, when they’re in Gilbert’s dorm with their socks hanging from the heater, shivering in each other’s arms under the covers.


	3. Day Three - Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again they’re in the College AU I made on the first day and decided to write the entire week in it.  
> I’m not going to lie. This was written to bring awareness to my favorite Utauloid. I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. In this universe, Lovino would definitely be into Vocaloid and Utauloid songs. So I thought I would write something cute while also bringing more attention to a voice bank barely anyone knows about. It’s a win-win!  
> Note: The songs I chose aren’t anywhere near as dark as most Vocaloid songs (or covers). I wanted everyone to be able to listen to the songs while reading this and feel light and fluffy.

Gilbert’s hand pauses on its way to knock on the door to Lovino’s dorm. He stares at the—probably fake—wood, a grin overtaking his face. There’s music ([link](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_Dz7P0UuMnw&t=NDI3NjY2MzQ2OTMzZjI5NzA3N2IxNmUxNmQ3MjFkZmQ5OGQwZmVkYSxjY2YwZTVhMjVmZjdiYjc1NGYzMGRiMDI0MjU1OWYzMzVjZjdkYzZk&ts=1597035713)) coming from inside, and he’s almost certain Lovino is jumping around in an attempt to dance to it. He tries the knob, shaking his head a bit when the door opens. He really should lock his room, even if he’s inside and awake. He closes it behind him, looking around the room. Sure enough, Lovino is in the middle of the room, bouncing on the balls of his feet, arms swinging around in rhythm with the music. His eyes are closed, and his glasses aren’t on his face. Gilbert watches him dance, only making his presence known by clearing his throat when the song ends. Lovino’s eyes fly open, and his face turns crimson in a blush. “You weren’t supposed to see that.” He hurries to grab his glasses from off his bed and place them on the bridge of his nose.

“I didn’t zink so, but I am very glad I did.” He grins mischievously. Lovino huffs, rolling his eyes. He walks over and pulls Gilbert down into a kiss, which he happily returns. When they separate, he places a hand on Lovino’s waist. “I don’t mind listening to more vith jou. It sounded very interesting. I might even dance some.”

“If I let you listen to more, you have no choice in the matter. You will be dancing. Rarely ever do I let anyone know that I’m into this.” He pecks his lips, then goes over to his phone. He turns on another song, and Gilbert has to cover his mouth and nose to keep himself from snorting. ([link](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fraccoonbutler%2Fmawarine-shuuhello-ma-baby-hello-ma-honeyoff-vocal&t=MmVjMzMzZDA2YmY2ZjQwZmY4MDkyMDhhNDRmNDFjNmQ0MGEwZDc5MCw4ZjViZWZhMzc3MTNkNDM4MTgyODI5NmZiN2ZlNzM5Y2M3MjBkZmYx&ts=1597035713)) Lovino takes his hands, and starts jumping around excitedly. Gilbert smiles brightly at him, heart filled with joy. He starts “dancing” as well, hoping to make him even happier than he already is. Even though the song is ridiculous, having fun with his lover is not. And if this is what makes him happy, so be it. Dancing to songs he can’t understand is more than worth seeing Lovino this relaxed and confident in himself. It’s the first time Gilbert has seen him smile without an underlying sadness in his eyes.

“I love jou,” he mumbles out when the song ends, pulling Lovino close to him. He goes to kiss him when another song autoplays, causing them both to jump.

“Ah, sorry!” Lovino pulls out of Gilbert’s embrace, and pauses the music. “There’s one more I want you to hear,” his voice is quiet. Gilbert furrows his brows, and tilts his head up from its bowed position using one gentle finger.

“Vhat’s wrong? Ve vere just having so much fun.” Lovino gives him a sweet smile, shaking his head. There’s no sorrow there this time, just love. It’s enough of a difference to make Gilbert light headed for a moment. Does he really help Lovino’s confidence that much? He’s known he felt alone most of his life, but is he enough to fill that hole? Judging by his open expression, yes. That realization makes his heart sore happily.

“Nothing’s wrong,” and he means it. He kisses Gilbert’s cheek, and starts another song. ([link](https://more-ofyou-tolove.tumblr.com/post/621134883245391872/youtube-be-an-ass-and-claimed-a-copyright-claim-on)) He takes both of his hands and rocks them back and forth a bit. It’s not as upbeat as the other two songs, but it’s still too much to do a slow dance to. “I love you too,” he whispers, smiling fondly at his beautiful boyfriend. He’s staring back at him, but it’s this distant, awed look, one that makes him feel special. Lovino tingles a bit, not used to being the center of attention. He’s suddenly very glad he knows the English lyrics but Gilbert doesn’t, otherwise he might die of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reads this and gets into Mawarine Shuu, I highly recommend RaccoonButler on SoundCloud! They’re one of the best tuners for Shuu, and they have a few meme songs using him. It’s great. RaccoonButler is the best Shuu source for angst and laughs in the span of two songs.


	4. Day Four - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still in the cute College AU I made for this week! They’ve already kissed in this universe, so I thought I would twist this to be a different type of first kiss.  
> Warnings: Some cussing, giving hickeys, something that could be considered foreplay. Probably don’t read this if sexual things make you uncomfortable.

Gilbert lays back on his bed with a groan. Everything that’s his besides the sheets is packed away, and he’s exhausted. Move out day is tomorrow, and as always he waited until the last minute to do the work. This time he’s suffering for it. There’s a soft knock at the door and he forces himself to stand, knowing it’s Lovino. He unlocks it, and opens it. Lovino smiles sweetly at him, then hugs him tightly. “Thank you for the roses! They’re beautiful. But not as beautiful as you.” He flushes, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Gilbert brings his hands up, and wraps his arms around him lovingly.

“I couldn’t resist. After all, jou need somezing to remind jou of me over ze break. If zey vere advertised right, zey should start dying vhen it’s time for us to come back. I can’t vait to see jou zis fall. I already miss jou.” He presses a kiss to his hair. Lovino laughs, shaking his head.

“I didn’t get you anything like that. But… I can do something for you?” This catches Gilbert’s interest. Do something? “I’m sure you’re tired from packing all of this in a few hours, right?” His cheeks tint pink.

“Jou know me too vell.” Lovino grins up at him.

“So that’s a yes. Go lay down. On your stomach, please. I’ll be over in a moment.” GIlbert does as he’s told, curious what he’s going to do. Maybe a minute passes, when he feels his shirt being shoved up roughly. He helps Lovino with it, then relaxes into the mattress. It dips a bit next to him, and he feels the warmth radiating from his boyfriend by his hip.

“Vhat are jou doing?”

“Helping,” he mumbles, pressing his hands into Gilbert’s back. _Oh._ That feels wonderful. And it’s working to get rid of some knots he didn’t even know he had. But it’s also making his body react ever so slightly. As long as he doesn’t think about it, he should be fine. He lets out a long sigh of content.

“Zat feels amazing,” he breathes out, eyes flitting closed. “Danke.”

“You’re welcome. Now shush. Let me focus.” He nods, not wanting to distract him with anymore words. It isn’t long before he’s practically asleep, lips parted to help him breathe better with half his face squished against the sheets. Then, he’s wide awake, eyes snapping open at a slightly ticklish sensation on his spine. He shoves the fogginess away from his mind, trying to place what the hell that was, when it happens again.

It’s Lovino. Or, more accurately, Lovino’s mouth. Pressed against his spine. Gilbert wiggles slightly, letting out a whine. “I told you to let me focus.” Right. He stills, and falls silent. More kisses are pressed to his spine, all the way up to his shoulders. They get wetter now, and Gilbert starts to wonder if they’re _meant_ to turn him on. He grabs a fistful of the sheets on his bed, pushing his hips forward in an attempt to get at least some friction. He feels the lips on his shoulder quirk into a smile, and he immediately knows this is exactly Lovino’s goal. It’s his first time giving any sort of daring kiss. It’s kind of incredibly hot. The kisses turn into harsh sucking, and Gilbert squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

“Oh god,” he mumbles out breathlessly, gripping the sheets tighter. Lovino smirks, pulling away to admire his work. There’s a dark bruise there, and he knows it will last at least a month. Maybe two, if Gil’s lucky. He starts on another, right next to it. He’s got his hands full if he wants to leave hickeys all across the back of his shoulders. Thankfully, he’s got his boyfriend coming unraveled more and more with each one to encourage him to continue.

When Lovino is nearly to his spine, Gilbert starts moving his hips discreetly. He can’t take it anymore! He needs moving friction. His breath comes out in slightly heavier pants than before, but he thinks it’s not enough of a change to notice. Unfortunately for him, Lovino does notice. He’s unsure if it’s from his change in breathing or if he felt him move, but now he’s sitting on his waist. “Not yet,” he whispers in his ear, nipping at the shell of it. “You can do whatever you please with me after I’ve placed these. This is too important to me not to finish.” Gilbert shudders, and focuses on the weight pressing him down.

He can feel that Lovino has a problem of his own, though it’s nowhere near as developed. For fuck’s sake though! Him being so close to his ass makes him want more. Lovino moves back a bit to adjust himself, and Gilbert forgets how to breathe. It’s just _there._ If he weren’t wearing shorts and underwear, the bulge would be resting teasingly right at his entrance. He lifts himself up a bit, letting out a quiet moan when he grinds against the man on top of him. “Gilbert,” he hisses out. “Not. Now.” Despite his words, his arousal grows a bit. Gilbert hums happily, and grinds back against him again. “I can’t believe you,” he mumbles, trying to sound angry but failing miserably. “I came to give you the first back **and** shoulder kisses I’ve ever given anyone, and the first hickeys, and you’re too busy trying to get laid to appreciate them,” he huffs out.

“Jou know I appreciate zem. Zey feel amazing. Zat’s vhy I’m so horny.” Lovino lays himself over Gilbert, awkwardly hugging him.

“I know. I’m just giving you a hard time.” He laughs quietly, then pulls away to continue leaving his trail of hickeys. He drags out the last one for as long as he can, and pulls away with a quiet pop. “There. Perfect.” He smiles at the line of hickeys. “Have fun trying to see those without a mirror,” he giggles out. Gilbert huffs and flips himself over, so he’s under Lovino still but now facing him. He notices his glasses aren’t on his face, and wonders when he took them off. Maybe when he first started giving the hickeys?

“Can ve continue now?” He wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He runs a hand through his hair, pausing at his curl. “Can I-” He doesn’t finish the question. Lovino’s already nodding furiously. Not wanting to make him wait, he tugs on the curl. He squeaks quietly when he’s pushed flat against the mattress. Lovino runs a hand over his chest, and kisses him hard on the lips. The kiss is filled with lust, the first of its kind he’s given. He grinds down on him, pulling a moan from his lips. “Lovino,” he whines loudly. “Please, hurry.” The Italian smirks down at him.

“I had no idea you would want to be the bottom. How cute.” Gilbert sticks his tongue out at him.

“Shush! Just do it already,” he turns his head to the side. “I’ve got lube und condoms in ze side pocket of my suitcase. Vhen jou’re ready. If jou really vant to do zis.” Lovino smiles at him.

“Of course I do. I love you.” He brushes his nose against Gilbert’s neck. “Do you want this? I might not be the most gentle.” The albino scoffs.

“Jou vound me. Of course I can deal vith zat. I vant jou. Und I love jou too.” They kiss again, hearts filled with adoration for each other.


	5. Day Five - Undercover Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these precious babies! Today’s is just super wholesome, my heart. Written in the College AU I’ve set up for this week.

Gilbert brings a finger up to his lips, shushing a giggling Mathias. “Be quiet! Lovino doesn’t know I’m back yet.” His friend rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning.

“And you have to surprise him in the university library why?”

“Because it’s vhere ve met. I vant our first meeting after ze break to be special. Fortunately for us, he’s vorking today.”

“You mean fortunately for you. Lovebird!” He nudges his best friend in the stomach lightly with his elbow. “I’m glad you found someone though. It’s sweet. And you’re cute when you’re in love.” GIlbert scoffs loudly.

“Jou did _not_ just call me cute.”

“What are you going to do if I did?” He cocks an eyebrow. Gilbert grabs hold of his shirt, and shoves him to the ground playfully. “Oh yeah? Well then! Take this!” He pounces on his best friend. In a matter of seconds, they’re rolling around on the floor, pretend fighting. They go until they’re out of breath, then lay next to each other. It takes one look into Mathias’ eyes to burst into a fit of giggles, which is quickly mirrored by his mission partner.

“No laughing in the library!” That’s Lovino! And he’s coming closer. Gilbert panics, and hides behind the closest bookshelf. ‘Sorry,’ he mouths at Mathias, knowing he’s going to get in trouble. ‘You owe me,’ he mouths back, glaring daggers into him. He ducks behind the bookshelf just as Lovino rounds the corner. “Oh. It’s you.” He doesn’t sound very happy. “Alright. It’s the first day back, so I’ll give you some slack. Leave, and don’t come back for the rest of the day. You may return tomorrow, but please do behave. I don’t want to have to suspend you for another semester.” Mathias’s face goes red from trying not to laugh.

“That isn’t funny. Now go, before I change my mind.” He nods, and hurries off. Lovino sighs, and rubs his temple. He loves the library, and the books, but he’s never been fond of the troublemakers he has to run off. Well, besides one. He smiles fondly at the memory. “I wonder where Gil’s at,” he whispers to the books. That’s when one moves aside. He practically jumps out of his skin because of it, and hurries to get in a fighting stance.

“Don’t hit me!” Gilbert peeks through the shelf sheepishly. “Hi zere.” Lovino’s defensive stance drops, and he lets out a shaky laugh.

“You scared me half to death! You know you could have given me a heart attack, right? You stupid potato bastard!” He places his hands on his hips with a huff. Gilbert grins at him. He’s always loved how Lovino’s curl seems to take on a mind of its own when he’s angry. “Get over here and hug me. I missed you.”

“Gladly!” He runs around the shelf to him, and picks him up.

“I said hug me, not carry me!” He shrieks, closing his eyes tightly. Gilbert carries him to a seat, and plops down in it, putting Lovino on his lap. He grins when his eyes open, and wraps his arms around him, and places his head on his shoulder. The Italian huffs angrily, but lays his chin on Gilbert’s shoulder. “Stupido Tedesco. (Stupid German.)”

“I love jouuuuuuuuuuu.”

“Shut up, dummy. I’m supposed to say that first.” He nuzzles him lightly. He frowns slightly when his glasses get in the way, and tugs them off. “I missed you. So much. But you know you could have done something else to surprise me, right? Like chocolates? You didn’t have to crawl on the ground with Mathias.” Gilbert laughs awkwardly.

“Vould I be me if I didn’t overcomplicate zings?” Lovino shakes his head quickly. “Zen jou already know I couldn’t have done zat. But danke for ze idea to add to our next mission.” He groans loudly.

“Please don’t!” He closes his eyes, pulling himself closer to Gilbert. “...I love you too.” He feels his boyfriend rock excitedly. “Don’t make me regret recognizing that you said it before I could.”

“Right!” Gilbert stills, and takes a moment to bury his nose in Lovino’s hair. He truly did miss him. And he’s ecstatic that they’re together again. _I love you more than even I know._ He thinks at him. His mission may have failed, but the result is better than what he had been hoping for. That’s more than enough for him.


	6. Day Six - Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These cuties are already together in the College AU I made for this week, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t able to find a way to make the prompt work! They’re adorable, I love them, they’re so pure. Just fluff today!

Gilbert glances over at his brother, who just let out the loudest and longest sigh he’s heard from him in years. He places a finger over his lips, glancing around the library quickly. He can get away with making a lot of noise when Lovino’s working, but his shift doesn’t start for another ten minutes. Normally, Gilbert isn’t here this early, but his last class for the day let out early. He happened to run into Ludwig on his way out. So, he decided to drag him to the library to finally meet Lovino. The problem is, now he’s sighing. Repeatedly. “Luddy.” His little brother glares at him for using the nickname.

“I told jou not to call me zat!” He whisper-yells, cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

“Fine. Just zis once. Ludvig, vhat’s vrong?” He places a hand on his arm, trying to show his concern for him. He sighs yet again.

“It’s just… Sitting here, vatching jou get all excited to introduce me to Lovino made me zink. It vould be nice to have someone to introduce jou to eventually.” He shakes his head slightly. “Never mind. It vas a strange zought.” Gilbert frowns lightly. It isn’t a strange thought, but he can’t tell Ludwig that without him insisting it is. He opens his mouth to try, when he’s flicked on the back of the head.

“Hey!” He turns to yell at the person, but his anger falls away when he sees it’s Lovino. “Honigwürfel! (Honey cube!)” The Italian rolls his eyes at him, and gives him a quick peck on the lips. When it becomes apparent GIlbert isn’t going to say anything about him, he glances at the stranger watching him. “Oh! Right! Zis ist mein bruder, Ludvig.”

“Hallo, it’s nice to meet jou. Gilbert vouldn’t stop talking about jou over ze break.”

“Jou veren’t supposed to tell him zat!” He hisses out between his teeth. Lovino laughs, and sticks his hand out for Ludwig to shake.

“Good to know he cares about me enough to bother his family with it.” He shoots a mischievous grin at Gilbert, taking joy in the blush that follows. He hopes Vene isn’t around to tell him he was exactly the same way.

“Oh ja. He vouldn’t stop! He loves jou very much.” Lovino decides he likes Ludwig.

~  
“Hey, Lovi,” Gilbert elbows him lightly as Ludwig leaves. He turns to look at him with a smile. “Oh, vait, jour glasses are falling,” he reaches out and pushes them up carefully. “Zere! Now vhat I vas going to say. Before jou got here, Luddy vas talking about vanting someone to introduce me to. I zink zat’s his vay of saying he’s lonely. I vas zinking-”

“We should set him up on a blind date!” He nods excitedly.

“Ja! Do jou know anyone zat might vant to go on a date vith someone zat values hard vork, seems scary at first, but ist actually a giant sveetheart? Oh, und has trouble expressing his emotions, but vill do little zings to show jou how he’s feeling.” Lovino thinks for a long moment.

“I’m almost certain Mathias does.” As much as he hates to admit it, he and the Dane have become friends in his months of dating Gilbert. “He was speaking of a friend that’s been feeling lonely lately. Of course, that could have been him, but either way it works. Ludwig seems to fit exactly what he described that person is looking for.”

“Great! Zen I’ve got someone to go talk to! Love jou, have a good rest of ze day at vork.” He pecks his lips, then runs out of the library. He doesn’t notice the eye roll and head shake from his boyfriend.

“Whoa there!” Mathias tosses his hands up, fearing Gilbert is going to run into him. Thankfully, he manages to stop just in time. “Where are you going in such a rush, and why? And if it has anything to do with food, take me with you.”

“Lovino said jou vere talking about someone jou know being lonely. Do jou zink zey vould be up for a blind date vith my bruder?” Mathias blinks rapidly at him, obviously confused. After a moment, his words register.

“Maybe. Let’s get some coffee and talk this over. I need some caffeine. My brain is fried from that last class!”

~

“You’re sure this is going to work?”

“Trust me! It’ll make both of zem happy. Hey, if zis truly does vork, maybe ve could start a matchmaking service? ‘Ve’ll match jou, because vho better to decide on a relationship zan ze perfect couple?’ I like it!” Lovino makes a point in taking his glasses off to rub his temples dramatically. “Nein? Jou don’t like zat idea?”

“It’s a bit… very, brag-like. Not many can find who they think is their perfect match. While we might be perfect for each other, it’s an unrealistic expectation. I wish everyone were able to find their perfect match though. That would be nice. The world would be a much better place, where most everyone is happy.” He shakes his head quickly, wanting to get out of that fantasy before it could consume him. “But I wouldn’t mind starting a matching thing! As long as we aren’t telling everyone something impossible.” Gilbert stares at him in awe. After a moment, he reaches out and squeezes his hand.

“Jou alvays know just ze zing to say to keep me from being upset, but also get jour point across. I don’t know vhat I vould do vithout jou. Probably still be making book battle towers vith my friends, not respecting books like I do now. Zanks to jou.” Lovino rolls his eyes.

“As if I would ever let that happen. Not in my library!” He laughs, and leans in to kiss Gilbert’s cheek. He turns his head a bit so he winds up pecking his lips. Lovino laughs when he pulls away. “Trickster. I’ll never get tired of that though. If there ever comes a day where you don’t surprise kiss me, I’m going to think you’ve been replaced.” Gilbert laughs, and kisses him again.

“Ja, jou should. Because I vill alvays do everyzing in my power to keep jou on jour toes.”

“You say as we’re having a date of our own to secretly watch a blind date happen. I don’t think I could ever get used to your antics. And that’s one of the many things I love about you.” Lovino laces their fingers together. “Please don’t ever change.”

“I von’t. I promise.” Gilbert smiles sweetly at him.

 **BONUS:** Ludwig knows they’re watching. How could he not? They’re at the next table over, and not being discreet at all. But he doesn’t care. He’s on the perfect date, even with them being all lovey-dovey within sight. He reaches across the table with both hands, and grabs hold of their hands. He smiles at them, stomach filling with butterflies. Gilbert has his faults, but he definitely went through a lot to make sure he and his blind date are suited for each other. And for that, he’s incredibly thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t name Ludwig’s date for a reason. This isn’t a week to focus on other ships. PruMano ONLY! At least from me.


	7. Day Seven - Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kind of sad to see this College AU end. I might have to pick it up in the future!  
> Warnings: Cussing, sexual innuendos at the end

Lovino grunts quietly, throwing down his last box. He’s glad he saved the non breakable items for last, because there’s no way he would have been able to carry anything breakable in toward the end without absolutely destroying it. Gilbert comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him lovingly. He leans heavily into him, nearly taking them both down. Thankfully, he manages to keep them up. “I’m tired,” he whines out, barely above a whisper. Gilbert chuckles, and he feels it more than he hears it.

“Good zing I had our bed installed earlier today. Vould jou like to go lay down vith me? Maybe ve can even get a nap in before everyone comes over to help us unpack.” Lovino sighs dreamily at the thought of _finally_ being able to lay on the softest bed he’s ever felt, and nods. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and gives him puppy eyes.

“Carry me?” Without hesitation, Gilbert picks him up and whisks him off to their bedroom. He laughs as he’s thrown onto the bed, and spreads out as much as he can. It’s a king size bed, so he knows he’s not in his love’s way. He closes his eyes, and lets out a deep sigh. “This feels amazing!” He hears a laugh from somewhere above him, then his glasses are plucked off his face.

“Jou can’t sleep vith zese on. I don’t vant jou breaking zem or hurting jourself.” There’s a peck on his right cheek. “I’m sure jour eyes aren’t coming back open until after jou have slept.”

“Oh how right you are! Thanks for taking my glasses off though. I had completely forgotten about them in my excitement.” He rolls over onto his side, making himself slightly more compact. “I can’t believe what a steal we got on rent!”

“I can’t believe ve’re finally living togezer.” Lovino feels the bed dip, and he leans toward it against his will. Damn physics! An arm lays over him, holding him loosely. “Look at us. Our first official sleep as roommates!”

“Technically we’re taking a nap. We need to wake up in two hours to at least get started unpacking before they come. We don’t want them thinking we didn’t even try.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine, I’ll set an alarm,” Gilbert grumbles, tugging his phone out of his pocket. He sets a timer for two hours, then lays the phone next to his head. “Now sleep. I vant as much rest as I can get.” He kisses the back of Lovino’s neck, laughing a bit when he jumps. “I love jou.”

“I love you too, stupid potato bastard,” he mumbles, cuddling back into him with a pout.

~

Gilbert’s eyes open the moment the timer goes off. He silences it, and looks at Lovino to see if it woke him up. It didn’t, though he’s not sure how. “Lovi,” he nudges him lightly. “It’s time to get up.” His eyes open, and he groans loudly.

“I don’t wanna,” he whines out.

“Jou are ze one zat said ve had to vake up in two hours. Did jou change jour mind? Because I don’t mind going back to sleep.” His boyfriend lets out a sigh and sits up, rubbing at his eyes.

“No, I didn’t change my mind. Has it really already been two hours?” A nod. “Well it doesn’t feel like it!” He stretches his arms out above his head. Gilbert takes the opportunity to tickle his slightly exposed stomach. “H-hey! No! Don’t do that!” He says through a fit of laughter. They tumble around on the bed a bit, and it stops when Lovino pins his arms to his sides. “Who’s the one in control now?”

“Jou vere alvays in control,” he comments cooly, taking pride in the red that spreads across the Italian’s face. “My cute tomato.”

“You hush!” He sits up, pulling away from Gilbert. “Let’s start unpacking. When our friends are gone, you’re definitely going to see what I can do! I’ll make you scream yourself hoarse.” He huffs angrily, sliding off the bed to look for his glasses.

“Oh _please_ do, my beloved roommate.” Lovino glares at him, but there’s no malice behind it. Only love. Gilbert, for one, can’t wait to be writing out what he wants to say for a week, as annoying as it is. Because it will mean he was as loud as he wanted to be, for the first time since they got together.


End file.
